1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural tillage implements such as field-cultivators and chisel plows, and more specifically to a trailing leveling attachment for such implements that can be moved between an operative ground-engaging position and a non-operative or storage position.
2) Related Art
Harrows are commonly supported rearwardly of ground-working implements to break up clods and level the soil. Such a harrow is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,306 and includes a plurality of fore-and-aft spaced channels or bars which carry spring tines. The channels are connected to a pair of brackets which in turn are connected to a pair of support arms pivotally connected to the rear of the implement main frame. The support arms are biased downwardly to an adjustable lowermost position above the ground by tension springs connected between the brackets and main frame to maintain the harrow in contact with the soil.
When use of the harrow is not necessary, placing the attachment in a non-working position has typically involved lifting the entire attachment against the bias of the springs and placing a pin, bracket, strap or cam adjacent the support arm to main frame connection to maintain the support arm in an upwardly rotated position. Such an operation can require a considerable amount of effort on the part of the operator. In addition, when the harrow is in the non-working position, the tines depend downwardly to reduce the vertical trash and transport clearances behind the main implement. The down-pressure springs are usually highly tensioned when the attachment is in the non-working position.